dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Request
} |name = The Last Request |image = Blood Mage Leader1.png |px = 270px |start = Ser Friden's Journal |end = Killing the Blood Mage Leader |location = Deserted Building in Denerim |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Last Request is a side quest acquired by looting the corpse of Ser Friden found in the Run-Down Back Street in Denerim. After his journal is picked up, the quest will be activated and the Warden can travel to the Deserted Building. Walkthrough Go to the Deserted Building in Denerim. Open the concealed door and go down the stairs where there are a Blood Mage, a Mercenary, 2 Mercenary Archers, and a Qunari Mercenary. There is a Leghold Trap at the bottom of the stairs. One of them has the key which opens the next door. Follow the hallway to a room with 3 Mercenaries and 2 Mercenary Archers. There is a Tripwire; when you approach it a Rogue, a Qunari Mercenary, and 2 Mercenary Archers in the next room attack. Up the stairs behind them are a Blood Mage, a Mercenary, and 2 Mercenary Archers. There is a Leghold Trap at the top of the stairs. The next hallway has doors on the west and east. The east room does not have a door so the enemies in there (2 Blood Mages, a Mercenary (Elite), a Mercenary, and a Qunari Mercenary) may see you in the hallway and attack (even if you are stealthed. One of the Blood Mages will throw a Fireball into the hallway (even if you are stealthed). Follow the hallway north. There are 2 dog statues in alcolves on the west side of the hallway; there is a Pressure Plate that causes these statues to shoot fire across the hallway and opens the north and east doors letting enemies through. If you cannot disarm it then walk around it (you can see its faint outline on the floor). Open the north door; a Rogue attacks you, and the east door in the hallway opens revealing a Qunari Mercenary (or vice versa if you open the east door first). A hidden Rogue appears during this fight. Go through the east door and follow the hallway north and east. There is a snake statue in an alcolve on the north side of the hallway and there is a Pressure Plate that causes this statue to shoot fire across the hallway, so either disarm it or avoid it (you can see its faint outline on the floor). There is also a Grease spill on the floor which can immobolize you, so avoid it. The hallway turns south and you see a Barricade. Behind it are a Blood Mage and 2 Mercenary Archers. There are 2 Mabari outside the Barricade and another Mabari in the room west of the Barricade that joins the battle. There is also another Grease spill on the floor (the Blood Mage casts Fireball at you, which can ignite the Grease spills). Destroy the Barricade to get at the Mage and Archers (a stealthed Rogue can destroy the Barricade without alerting the enemy. There are rooms to the north and south, and a door to the east. The north and south rooms each contain a door to the east; all three doors lead to the same large room containing a Blood Mage (Elite), 2 Blood Mages, 3 Mercenaries, and 2 Mercenary Archers. When you open one of these doors and start fighting, the other two will open and they will attack you from the rear. In the large room open the east door; there is a Mercenary Archer behind a Barricade. At the south end of the room are a Blood Mage (Elite) and 4 Mercenary Archers. There are 2 Grease spills on the floor (watch out for Fireball from the Blood Mage (Elite)). Open the south door and go down the stairs. There are doors to the west and south. The south door leads to the Blood Mage Sanctum (and the final battle of this quest). The west door is locked; the Blood Mage Leader (in the Sanctum) has the key, but a Rogue may be able to pick the lock. If your Rogue cannot pick the lock you will have to enter the Blood Mage Sanctum first. Blood Mage Sanctum Open the south door, entering the Blood Mage Sanctum. The Blood Mage Leader (Boss) confronts you and then attacks, along with a Mercenary Captain (Elite), a Blood Mage, and a Qunari Mercenary. This is a very tough fight, especially if you fight in the Sanctum. After the Blood Mage Leader stops talking to you, it is recommended to go back into the hallway and go into the west room and wait for the enemies to chase after you. If you could not unlock this door then go back up the stairs. Attack the non-Boss Blood Mage first as he will heal his companions. The templar ability Holy Smite is effective, as are the mage spells Blizzard, Tempest, and Storm of the Century, especially if Paralysis Explosion is used first to prevent targets from escaping early. Mana Clash is also very effective. Having any of Blizzard, Tempest, Inferno, or Death Cloud, plus being able to access the bedroom prior to the fight, can make this battle much easier. Because dialogue ends with the party near the entrance, retreat them immediately into the bedroom. Have warriors choke off the bedroom door and shut the door as soon as possible. All this forces the blood mages to run after the party and keeps them out of line of sight -- the latter meaning the blood mages will not cast any spells. Cast the continuous area of effect spell into the hallway, and try to keep the door shut with spells that can paralyze or otherwise incapacitate the enemy, making them unable to open it. Inside the bedroom, stand off to the side of the door so that you continue to stay out of line of sight of any enemy, and can converge fire on whoever steps in first. Nice spells here are Glyph of Repulsion to keep the enemy knocked back away from the door and into the continuous area of effect spells, or Cone of Cold to paralyze them and create a traffic jam behind them. The east door of the Blood Mage Sanctum leads to the Denerim City Map. Result Blood Mage Leader: * Bedroom Key (unlocks the room before the Blood Mage Sanctum) Room before Blood Mage Sanctum: de:Der letzte Wunsch Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests Category:Denerim side quests